The present invention relates to a tape cutter for drawing out an adhesive tape or the like to a desired length and cutting it.
The tape cutter is available in either a hand-held type or in a table-top type. In either type, a tape cutter is provided with a tape support for rotatably mounting a roll of adhesive tape so that the tape will be unrolled and pulled out and be pressed against a fixed cutter arranged in the way of feed to cut. Therefore, after cutting the adhesive tape tends to have its leading end stuck to the cutter edge or hanging down to be adhered to the outer periphery of the roll. When pulling out the tape the next time in such a condition, the tape has to be picked out by the portion between the roll and the cutter or the tape end has to be peeled off the roll.